Safe and Sound
by Shmowzow16
Summary: This is a short story base upon my OC, Desire. here is a little bit about his history, present, and all about him. Age: 17 Height: 4'8 weight: 105 lb Currently in his life: He's a librarian and just loves his job. Desire is Married to Agony, and they have 3 lovely kids, Hope (son, and the oldest twin), Mysterious (daughter, and the youngest twin), and Zest (son, and the youngest)


It was 9 pm, when I was sitting on my son, Hopes bed, waiting for my beautiful twins to come to bed.

"Mommy I don't wanna go to bed yet!" said a little jumping Hope, he was already in his purple feety pajamas, teeth brushed and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. he looked just like his father, but he had his mothers lovely shade of purple eyes.

"Neither do I, Mommy!" chirped in a little girl, who was the spitting image of her mommy, but she had the orange of her father's eyes, her name was Mysterious, the two of them were my lovely little babies, their twins and I love them so much.

I smile "come on you two, daddy and mommy need to sleep as well, plus you get to go to Aunties house tomorrow"

Mysterious smiled "is auntie Joy gonna be there?"

I smiled and nod "yeah, she'll be there, she'll bring you and Hope to the park, but you two can't go without going to bed first"

Hope giggled and climbed into his bed and pulled the covers over his head and grabs his little dinosaur doll that I had made for him when he was first born. Mysterious did the same and grabbed her little bunny doll.

I smiled and turn off the light and was just about to leave the room, then Hope called for me "Mommy?"

I turn and smile softly "yes, sweetie?"

he yawns and rubs his eyes "could you sing Mysterious and me a lullaby?"

I smile and walk up to his bed and sit on the edge and turn on the little lamp between their beds, and smiles "of course I can sing you a lullaby"

He smiles sleepily and lays down and pulls the covers up and hugs his little dino. Mysterious does the same with her bunny.

I clear my throat and close my eyes, then I start to sing the first song that comes to mind

_'I remember tears streaming down your face__  
__When I said, "I'll never let you go"__  
__When all those shadows almost killed your light__  
__I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"__  
__But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight'___

_'Just close your eyes__  
__The sun is going down__  
__You'll be alright __  
__No one can hurt you now__  
__Come morning light__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound'___

_'Don't you dare look out your window darling__  
__Everything's on fire__  
__The war outside our door keeps raging on__  
__Hold on to this lullaby__  
__Even when the music's gone__  
__Gone'___

_'Just close your eyes__  
__The sun is going down__  
__You'll be alright__  
__No one can hurt you now__  
__Come morning light__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound'___

_'Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh__  
__Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh__  
__La La La La__  
__La La La La__  
__Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh__  
__Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh__  
__La La La La'___

_'Just close your eyes__  
__You'll be alright__  
__Come morning light,__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound...'___

_'Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh'_

Once I finish singing I open my eyes and look at my two beautiful babies and smile when I see them both asleep, hugging their toys close to their chest, and them both having a faint smiles on their beautiful faces. I then get up and tuck Hope in and kisses his cheek, then I do the same for Mysterious, the I turn off the lamp and turn their night light on.

I look at them both and smiles softly then turn around to see my husband, Agony standing in the doorway, smiling. I walk over to him and he puts his arm around my waist and pulls me closer, I then rest my head on his chest and listen to his heart beat. He kisses my forehead and looks at our little ones and smiles "they're too cute"

I smiles and look at them and then look at him and smile softly "yeah they are"

He then looks at me and smiles, then leans down and kisses me lovingly, I kiss back, then pull away and smiles. He smiles lovingly "I love you"

I smile softly "I love you too"

He just stands there and smiles for a little before saying " come on, let's go to bed"

I smiles and shut their door quietly and follow him to bed, smiling... God I love him and our babies so much... I don't want anything bad to happen to them... I just want them to close their eyes, and them to be alright, and dream... and I wanna keep them safe and sound...


End file.
